1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a simple radiator structure that is easily assembled, robust, with easily formed components, presenting minimum material usage.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a traditional computer processor radiator, the radiator group 60 comprise a plurality of fins 61 including attachment tabs 62 disposed perpendicularly on the upper and lower sides of the fin 61. The attachment tabs 62 all have a hook 621 and groove 622 for engaging an adjacent fin 61.
The prior art radiator has the following drawbacks:    The connecting of hook 621 with groove 622 is not stable enough, so they are easily separated from each other in the course of assembly or transport. The connection also distort easily, decreasing the effect of radiator. The prior art tabs are complicated and difficult to form, and wasteful of material.